I'm forever yours, faithfully
by FFgeek94
Summary: Charity has a very important question for Vanessa. (What I think could happen on their two year anniversary)


2 year anniversary

Charity stood in front of her full length mirror running her hands over her black trousers. Nervous wasn't an emotion Charity was used to but tonight she felt sick as butterflies flitted around her stomach. The irrational side of the brain was always doubting and questioning why Vanessa had stuck with her for so long. She had always had her guard up and in the beginning had tried to push Vanessa away but Vanessa was stubborn and didn't give up on them, thankfully. Charity looked in the mirror again and actually liked who was looking back at her, yes she was confident with her exterior but now she also liked the person she had become and she had Vanessa to thank for that. Although words were never a problem for Charity she knew she could never put into words how much Vanessa had changed her life. Many moons ago Charity had told her she would rock her world but who would have guessed that it would actually be Vanessa that had rocked her whole world. Well, hopefully tonight Charity's actions would speak louder than her words. She took a deep breath and pocketed the small black box, it was now or never.

The original plan for their anniversary was to go to a fancy restaurant in Hoton. However Charity knew for this pivotal moment she much preferred for them to be alone in a more intimate setting where it was just the two of them and she could fully be herself. The Woolpack cellar was dingy and the smell of beer was overwhelming but this was the place where both hers and Vanessa's lives changed. So with the help from Chas they managed to make it look almost magical with the addition of fairy lights, candles and flowers. Charity hadn't told Vanessa about the change of plans because she wanted it to be a surprise. A wave of doubt threatened to creep up on her and Charity's instinct was to run away.

Chas interrupts her thought's "You ready for this, kid?"

Charity gulps "I don't know, I just hope she says yes"

"Are you kidding me? Of course she's going to say yes! Don't let your head get in the way of what your heart wants"

Charity nods "Okay, get out of here then because you've got punters to serve. And Chas, thanks for everything yeah?"

Chas nods in acknowledgement as she turns and walks up the cellar steps

Charity put Ed Sheeran on for background music, she rolls her eyes thinking how soppy she has become.

'Hi Chas, is Charity ready do you know?'

'Um no I don't think she is just yet'

'Sorry for stealing her away for the night, its busy in here!'

'Don't you worry about that even when she's working she doesn't do much, but you know that' Chas laughs

'True…'

'Actually can you do me a favour and go down to the cellar to get me a new bottle of gin, if you don't mind?'

'Of course not! Gives me something to do before her majesty appears'

'Thanks Vanessa'

'Hey babe'

'Charity…' Vanessa looks around in awe '…what is going on'

'Ok so slight change of plan, Marlon is going to cook us a fancy meal here instead of us going out' She pauses 'You're not disappointed are you, its just I kind of wanted you all to myself'

'God no I'm speechless…'

'Well that makes a change' Charity interrupts

'Oi you! But wow Charity this looks beautiful'

'Just like me, ey?' Charity replies raising her eyebrows

Vanessa moves forward and wraps her slim arms around her girlfriends waist 'Exactly like you'.

'Babe can you top us up'

'Thought you were supposed to be the barmaid around her…' Vanessa grins whilst getting up

'Always a witty comeback with you isn't there'

Vanessa has her back to Charity and is pouring the wine. The first glass of wine had gone down nicely and Charity was feeling the liquid confidence coursing through her veins, her heart was beating so fast.

"Remember when I said to you if it was a Mrs and Mrs white wedding you were after then I wasn't your woman, and you put me in my place and told me that even if it was I wouldn't be?'

'Yeah, I think that's the first time I ever left you speechless' Vanessa laughs whilst continuing to pour the wine

'Well I was wondering if over the past two years, that maybe you um, might have changed your mind?' Vanessa turns around to look at her girlfriend who is down on one knee.

'Charity…'

'Please let me say what I need to say before I lose my nerve and also the feeling in my legs'

'...OK Vanessa gulps

'I never realised I needed saving until you came into my life, who knew that when we kissed two years ago in this dingy cellar we would be where we are now. You literally flew into my life, my small blonde rocketwoman. I love how you have never been scared to call me out when I am being unreasonable, how much you helped me through one of the hardest years of my life and how everyday you make me believe in myself a little bit more. You are the kindest, most patient, bossiest and most gorgeous person I have ever met. I said when you bailed me out last year that I would make a Dingle of you yet, so how about it?'

Charity opens the small black box, 'Vanessa Woodfield, will you marry me?'


End file.
